


Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers

by mydirtybusiness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, porn without really that much plot, sterek, thinking about it... i don't even know if there's any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydirtybusiness/pseuds/mydirtybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was just a small slip of paper with one word in Derek’s careful calligraphy: STAY."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing here... There is not much plot, I just wanted to write some smut...  
> Leave comments, please!

It was just a pack meeting like any other when it all began. The group, slightly larger than it was before, had been having weekly meetings to train and prepare themselves for possible treats (and sometimes just hanging out) when Derek first approached Stiles. It was just a small slip of paper with one word in Derek’s careful calligraphy: STAY. The boy received the paper discreetly, and, for his relief, no one else noticed the action. Now he was curious. What could the werewolf possibly want? He did know what he wanted. He had figured it out a while back: he wanted Derek. What if the werewolf had smelt something – arousal, desire – in him? Stiles started to panic, and as his best friend Scott looked at him, he tried to calm down; the meeting was almost over.

When it ended, everyone left but Stiles, who said he wanted to talk about research with the Alpha. Derek waited until the rest of the pack was out of hearing range and pushed the boy against the wall.

“Oh my God, what did I do?” Stiles asked, slightly scared of the man. “You’re not really going to rip my throat out with your teeth this time, are you? My father is the Sheriff and he’ll find my body and…” 

He was silenced by Derek’s lips on his neck, the hot breath coming out of his mouth affecting Stiles. His heart was beating faster, frightened by what Derek would do. He was expecting pain, teeth sinking into his flesh and hurting, but he was not expecting a kiss. The werewolf connected their lips, hands on Stiles’ hips and eyes closed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for them at that moment.

“What…”

“I’ve noticed, Stiles. Your scent… your desire. Since you probably weren’t going to do something, I decided to do it.” Derek said, staring into the boy’s eyes.

“You’re welcomed to do it anytime, anywhere and for as long as you want. So you want it too, right? Or is it just an Alpha thing, you know, taking care of the pack?” Stiles rambled.

“Shut up, Stiles. I want it too, but now you need to go home.”

\--

The second time it happened was two days after the meeting. It was night and Stiles’ bedroom window was opened as usual. He had just finished changing after his shower when Derek came in. He didn’t say anything, just brought the boy closer to his body and kissed him. It was different this time; tongues and hair pulling were involved, but it ended as soon as Stiles tried to take Derek’s shirt off.

“Not tonight.” The werewolf said and went out, leaving Stiles panting on the bed.

\--

It was on the fifth time when they fully got naked, but it was only on the tenth that Stiles’ truly lost his virginity. It was not what he had imagined, but it wasn’t bad at all. It surely hurt – a lot, even with the generous amount of lubricant used – and he was sore for a few days, but it was pleasurable too, Derek made sure of that. The werewolf was experienced, making Stiles tremble and moan with every touch and kiss.

It was also the first night that Derek stayed.

\--

Exactly four months passed since that pack meeting, and there they were on another one. They had just solved the problem with the Kanima, so the meeting was just for hanging out instead of heavy training. Everyone was relieved.

Four months and no one had figured it out yet. Sure, Stiles smelled more like Derek, but they concluded it was because they were meeting more to talk about research and gathering information. No one suspected there was something going on with those two, and again no one noticed the small piece of paper the Alpha gave to Stiles. LEAVE YOUR WINDOW OPEN TONIGHT. With the Kanima’s attacks, his window was being kept closed and Derek’s night visits were reduced, and Stiles wanted more than anything for them to resume.

-

When night fell, Stiles was agitated more than usual, but his dad just took it for his hyperactivity. After his father left the house for his shift at the Police Station, Stiles took a long shower, trying to waste time until Derek arrived. He tidied his bedroom a bit, leaving the bottle of lube and the pack of condoms on his bedside table, more accessible for them. He went to the kitchen, and when he came back Derek was already there, standing near the bed without his signature leather jacket.

Without any word they closed the remaining space between them, kissing desperately and passionately, losing no time and going straight to the bed. It was too early in the relationship – whatever it was - for them to say those famous three words, but they both knew that what they had was more than casual; they felt it, and words were not necessary. In their opinion, words were overrated in a moment like that, when their touches and caresses were substitutes for them. 

Clothes were discarded quickly; they too were overrated and completely unnecessary. Skin to skin, mouth to flesh. Stiles left a trail of kisses and bites on Derek’s torso, moving down to oh-so-finally mouth at the werewolf’s member. He just licked the length at first, caressing that thick and pulsating vein underside it. He moved his tongue around the head as one of his hands gripped the base tightly and the other one cupped his balls. Knowing exactly what Derek wanted, he put in his mouth what he could of the shaft, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks, making the werewolf groan loudly in pleasure. His hair was too short for Derek to grab, so he set for just putting his hand on Stiles’ head.

Without any warning, the man switched their positions and made the boy roll over, his back to the werewolf’s chiseled chest. Derek settled himself between the boy’s open legs and started kissing his shoulders, licking his way down to Stiles’ dimples right above the curve of his spine. Making the boy tilt his hips back, he held his cheeks apart, exposing the small hole, knowing the anticipation and feeling vulnerable in this position excited Stiles. He tilted his hips even more, and Derek gave in to the almost silent plea of his name.

His tongue licked around the hole, feeling it contract lightly, wanting to be touched. When he gave an open mouthed kiss to the puckered opening, the boy shuddered and moaned. At first, when they started getting intimate, Stiles was against rimming, after all, how could one like to lick there? But when Derek insisted it was okay, he let him. And he did enjoy it, the warmth and wetness of the werewolf’s tongue probing and licking, hungry for more always drove Stiles crazy.

Stiles felt Derek stop and groaned in protest; he was close and he wanted to come. When he heard the cap of the lube being opened and a condom package being ripped, however, he whined, wanting to feel the man again. One slicked up finger circled his opening teasingly, and he pressed back against it, closing his eyes and gripping the pillow when he felt it entering him. Derek removed it and inserted two this time, enjoying the way Stiles’ body seemed to offer itself for him, the boy’s butt in the air being hoisted up by his knees. Two fingers soon became three, stretching the opening and preparing Stiles.

Since it had been a while, they wasted no more time and Derek finally joined their bodies, penetrating slowly, savoring each inch of warmth and tightness. No matter how much time they spent on foreplay, Stiles was always tight. Because of that, Derek’s initial thrusts were always slow and careful; he feared losing control and hurting the boy. It was not different this time. His movements only began to get faster when Stiles started pushing back, trying to get as much of Derek as he could. With one hand clutching Stiles’ shoulder to pull him back and the other maneuvering around the body to grab the boy’s dick, the werewolf knew this combination would drive him crazy, so he coordinated the motion and speed of his hand with his hips’.

The only noises that could be heard in the entire house were the loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Stiles was surprisingly quiet in bed words-wise, but he was a heavy moaner. Who did all the (dirty) talking was Derek, but today almost no words were pronounced. Without stopping, the man pulled up the boy’s torso, hoisting Stiles with his arm across his shoulders. His movements were more erratic, the thrusts short and quick but without the rhythm from before. Derek felt more than smelled that Stiles was approaching his climax, noticing the same reactions from previous times – high pitched moans, legs starting to tremble, hands reaching for Derek’s hair. 

“I’m… I’m gonna…”

Before he could finish his warning, he came, spilling in the man’s hand and across his stomach, a few drops of cum dropping on the sheets. Derek didn’t last much longer; Stiles’ clenching hole made it all faster, and it only took a few more thrusts and he was coming too, his body freezing and shaking a little. He fell above Stiles, almost crushing him with his weight, but quickly got up and went to retrieve a washcloth. 

Still no words were needed, the physical aspect of their relationship sometimes talked more loudly and more meaningful than words could ever do. As they laid in bed together, underneath the blankets and with legs entwined, they wondered how long it would take for the rest of the pack to discover that they were daytime friends and nighttime lovers. Derek surely thought they were smarter than that.

THE END.


End file.
